Doomsday 2
by Kat'sTheName
Summary: One Shot Edited. Wheaton Peeta's 19 year old brother's Point of Veiw on Reaping Day 2 of 5. :


Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games!

* * *

A/N: I decided to fix this because it could turn out okay. The first time I put this story up it was a really short one shot that AliaRide and I wrote in about 15 to 20 minutes, and I knew it was not up to my standards so I decided to fix it!:) Here it is Reaping Day from Peeta's oldest Brother's POV, He is 19, His name is Wheaton.

* * *

I wake up the its morning of the Reapings, both of my brothers names where in that bowl. I prayed that they will not be picked like me it was the most horrifying moment of y life. I narrowly escaped being the one sent to the games last year some kid from the Seam ,Paul, volunteered to save his sister ,Leanna, but they both died in the blood bath. I felt sorry for a while, but not anymore. It wasn't me who made him go into the horrible Games. I roll over to see my brother Rye's blue eyes staring at me from his bed. This was his last year. He looked like Peeta and I, but we were more similar to each other then we were to Rye. Rye's hair was not the same blonde as ours. It had a reddish tint like his friend Jimmy's dad. I continually get the thought that my mother cheated on my father with that man. The man was always at the bar. A drunkard, oh what a coincidence, so was my mother. Rye had the blue eyes though, the ones my mother had passed to Rye and I. Peeta was a replica of our father.

Same hair as me, different eyes. Peeta always looked at the good Sid of things. Rye was the sourpuss. Me, I leaned toward sarcasm a lot, but I tried to always be kind.

I hear a soft thump after something fell off the top bunk of my bed. Peeta landed on the floor with an "oof."

"Goodmorning Wheat, Rye," he says nodding to us.

He gets dressed and leaves the room. Most likely taking the early shift at the bakery.

"I hate him," Rye says, he's just like mother. I just hope that they both do not get picked.

* * *

I help Peeta get ready while Rye is at a friends house getting ready. He doesn't care about his family at all.

"Any secrets to spill today, little brother?" I ask straightening the color on his shirt.

"I still love her, if we don't get picked, I'm going to tell her today," he says determination in his eyes. He has been crushing on Katniss Everdeen since he was a little boy. She is just that oblivious, because he is very open with his affections.

"When you don't get reaped?" I fix his statement.

"When we both don't get reaped, also Prim and Rye." Peeta adds. He sits down putting my old dress shirts on.

We walk downstairs to find mother and father siting at the table. Father had a glass of milk and two cookies that Rye messed up and blamed on Peeta. Father knew better, mother didn't. Peeta got a slap for that. My mother had a glass of white liqueur. Of course.

"Get upstairs and slick back your hurr!" Mother slurs while screeching at Peeta.

"Yes mother," Peeta replies in a hushed tone.

"Don't back tok me boyo, jus do it," she slurs while standing. She slaps him in the face leaving a red hand print.

"Genna, I am sure that is enough!" My father pipes up.

"Oh shut up! You old fool! You are all fools! The only sane ones here are Rye and I!" She screeches sounding surprisingly sober. Peeta is already upstairs he is used to this.

* * *

Peeta and I walk to the town square and to the reaping area. We decided to leave early, to get away from mother. She was near the ovens, she nearly burnt Peeta's arm off the last time she was yelling at him near the ovens.

"Peet, I will see you soon," I say.

He heads to his section.

Effie comes to the stage. I zone out until she says "Ladies First!" It is more annoying than mothers screech.

"Primrose Everdeen," a twelve year old girl starts moving. Katniss's sister.

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" That's Katniss. Crap.

Next is the boys she pulls out the name bringing the mic to he lips.

"Peeta Mellark!"

I only had one coherent thought after that.

Shit.

* * *

A/N 2: Sorry for the curse word. I have a 19 year old cousin and I have a feeling that is what he would think. How did you like it?

-Love Kat!


End file.
